Memories
by Edward's Doll
Summary: Bella visits the Cullen's house at the age of 80 and over 60 years since Edward left her. Alice never saw her cliff dive... and it turns into her worst nightmare. Based off of the song Memories by Within Temptation. Oneshot.


**Title:** Memories

**Penname: **Edward's Doll

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. SM does. Psh, I wish! The majority of this story is also based on a music video and song by Within Temptation called 'Memories'. I recommend watching it or listening to it since the story will make more sense! Plus it's a fantastic song!

**Summary: **Bella visits the Cullen's house at the age of 80 and over 60 years since Edward left her. Alice never saw her cliff dive... and it turns into her worst nightmare. Based off of the song Memories by Within Temptation.

**Rating:** T

**Human or Vampire: **Vampiric Awesomeness

**Submitted for the 'Edwartist and Bandella' contest.**

_I'm finally back, back where I belong._ I thought as I walked up to the large, ancient house, I could have sworn I saw his shadow in the window.

My elderly body betrayed me as I walked up the steps in pain. I opened the now creaky door, and saw the spider webs hanging from everything in sight. Walking into the hallway where I first met his "parents", flashbacks from the night he departed from me flooded my head as I stopped for a moment to hear them. I no longer stopped the memories, I welcomed them. With the memories came comfort and numbness as I remembered how we had been before he left. I now knew why he left, it had come to me the day Jake died those 20 years ago, my revelation. He left because he loved me and wanted to keep me safe. There could be no other explanation for his expressions that day in the woods. So twisted with agony, it couldn't have been real.

I suddenly envisioned myself as when I was a young, happy, in love girl. Sure I'm still in love, but that was a time when I got to witness, _every day_, the fact that he loved me back. I looked to the right and slowly climbed the steps, remembering my first time in the house. How everyone, save Rosalie, was so nice and caring towards me.

_*Creak*_

I stopped and looked behind me, wondering where the noise had come from. I then continued to walk up the stairs trying to forget the noise I had just heard. My steps were slower but softer as I realized I would soon walk into the living room of the giant… _Cullen House_… I wondered if their furniture would still be there, after all these years. These long, sixty years.

I reached the flat floor of the short hallway that would lead me to the large living room. As I opened the door of the room after walking through the hallway, I held my breath remembering the times we had spent in that room. All together, as a… dare I say it… _family_. I placed my hand on the handle of the door and opened it slowly as I released my breath, and walked forward into the room.

I'm not sure what I was expecting, but this was not it. The room looked trashed as I took my slow, but large steps through the room. Everything was a mess, as if there had been a fight here the last time anyone was here. The eerie feeling of emptiness filled me as I saw the piano, in all its glory, with spider webs covering the keys. A cold shiver rolled down my spine as I remembered my last night here.

I envisioned the room looking just as… _Alice_ had decorated it for my birthday. Cake, glass, presents, and everything else her heart had desired to place in the room. The room looked like you could pull it from a magazine, especially when I envisioned the beautiful people that were there as well, even Him. Everyone's skin softly glowed in the candle light because of their vampiric skin. It was all right. Everything was right again. Just imagining them being here with me gave me a happy feeling once again.

I left that room and began walking through the hallway once more. I knew exactly which room I was heading towards and I couldn't wait to get there. I took my time walking to the room though; I wanted to savor every moment here. I looked out the windows and down the hall as I heard my steps vibrating off the walls.

I reached Alice's room and knew I had to at least take a peak. I opened the door cautiously and carefully, hoping to find Alice sitting on her bed. Of course my hopes and desires were not answered and I found an empty room. It was empty, save one body length mirror that was leaning against the wall. This was the mirror that Edward had used to put my necklace on me for my birthday (bare with me here ppl im trying to make sense of this music video). Oh how I wish it were still around my neck, and he was still standing behind me in all his glory! I looked behind me, hoping that he would be there.

But he wasn't.

He never is.

I quickly left Alice's room with tears threatening to spill over. I continued down the hall and took the flight of stairs that led up, up to his room. Now I was practically running, a need to see him.

I flew up the stairs, and ran to his door. I slammed it open and practically screamed when he was nowhere to be found. Unlike the rest of the house, all of his furniture was sitting there. Unused. His stereo was still plugged in with a C.D. resting in the top, waiting to be listened to. Wondering what he had been listening to last, I pressed play on the stereo, laid down on the couch, and let the words to the music rule my thoughts.

In this world you tried  
not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I prayed to the gods let him stay  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
now I know why

All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tears

Made me promise I'd try  
to find my way back in this life  
I hope there is a way  
to give me a sign you're ok  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
so I can go home

All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tears

Together in all these memories  
I see your smile all the time  
All the memories I hold dear  
Darling, you know I'll love you  
'til the end of time

All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tears

All of my memories  
*silencesilencesilence…*

Did he know I would be back someday? A day when that song especially spoke to me? He couldn't off. It's impossible…  
impossible…

Yet it wasn't. I knew it wasn't, because with… Edward… nothing was impossible. My revelation gave myself a startling wake up. My eyes flashed open as I realized I shouldn't be here. Not if I want to heal. I shot up from the couch, and fled the room as fast as I could.

I ran down the hallway, without a second glance at Alice's door, straight to the living room. As I entered, my vision from earlier collapsed as I watched the chandelier that hung mightily above our heads that day, crash from the ceiling as if admitting defeat.

I continued running down the stairs, running to the front door and crashing it open while it screamed in protest. As I stood under the doorframe, I looked behind me in wonder of this house. I placed my hand on my chest to find the necklace from that day, still laying on my chest as my old features replaced my young ones. My body once again betrayed me as I walked down the steps in pain to the Forks breeze.

I ran to my car, the Rabbit, and swiftly drove home. I entered the door of the living room, wishing Jacob were still alive to keep me whole. Charlie had been dead for ages, and I had been living with Jacob in my old house since then. Though Jacob and I had always remained friends I could tell that he had wanted more.

As fast as my old lady legs could carry, I ran up the stairs to my bedroom quite painfully. I yanked the door open to find a casket instead of my bed or my desk or my closet or my night stand or my bookshelf or anything of mine. I then heard a voice in the back of my head, telling me it was my time to go and that I would never see… Edward… again. No matter how much pain it took to say his name again I would.

"EDWARD!" I screamed daintily in my old and weary voice.

The voice called back, "Bella, your Knight in shining armor is not here to save you nowI You are going to die, all alone, whether you like it or not!" The voice was dripping with a menacing tone.

_  
All alone_

"Bella," HIS voice whispered in my ear, "wake up, I'm here, you're not alone." Where did Edward come in? I twisted and turned trying to find him.  
I cried out, "Edward it's going to kill me!", in my panic to find him.

"Bella, wake up it's just a dream. I'll never let anything or anyone harm you. Please, please wake up!" He shook me awake. I opened my eyes to find myself curled into Edward's chest. It was all a dream. Just a dream.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked, extreemly worried.

"I… I… I think so. Oh you have no idea how happy I am to see you!" I whisper shouted into his shoulder as I attacked him with a hug. "I thought… I thought…" I paused as I thought hard as how I could possibly tell him this without hurting him.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Oh I just want you to promise me two things." I know I sounded needy and selfish at the moment but I needed him to tell me these two things before I could safely fall asleep in his arms once again.

"Ok what are they?" he hastily agreed.

"Promise me you won't leave me again?"

"I promise Bella, I promise." He told me while staring into my eyes, trying to force me to believe him.

"And promise me you will never let me grow old."

"But Bella…" Edward hesitated, much to my dismay.

"No Edward, please, just promise me we will be young together forever. Please. I know we agreed that I am going to be changed just please, it must be soon. I cannot stand the thought of being old and you being young. Please, promise me?" I begged him with everything I had.

"Whatever makes you happy Bella."

"Promise me Edward?"

"I promise Bella. Now try to get some sleep, you have exams tomorrow."

"So do you Edward. Kiss me to sleep?" I stared into his eyes, hoping that I would be able to sway him using them to my advantage.

"Oh fine." He smiled and pressed his lips against mine as I closed my eyes.

**AN: **Hello there! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! It was based off of the music video, loosely though. I want to give Heypeepsox16 a major shout out and a THANKYOU SO MUCH I LUUUV U since she's my AWESOME beta! Speaking of which here is her Beta Note:

**BN:** Beary is an amazing writer and u people should review and tell her that!

**AN: **Ok then Katie, you believe what you want to believe(ily). Please, please, please, PLEASE review though! I want to know what you think! I always thought this song was absolutely perfect for Twilight so I am really excited to finally have written a story using the song! Thanks for reading and have a fantastic day!

**Edward's Doll**


End file.
